


Not Related

by king_not_real



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I'm really bad at tags, Like it's really bad, This is really dumb, it's confusiion, like cringe to the max, phil isn't tommy's dad but he is wilbur's and tommy is wilbur's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_not_real/pseuds/king_not_real
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy are brothers.Philza is Wilbur's father.Tommy is not Philza's kid.(Inspired by this: https://aegis-daydreamer.tumblr.com/post/641510346389143552/phil-visiting-wilbur-and-seeing-a-tall-gremlin
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Not Related

Tommy stood there, watching, as the country that he had fought so hard for came crashing to the ground. He watched the crater grow as more and more TNT blew up. He was vaguely aware of his friends around him, screaming and crying as the land that they loved was destroyed. Screaming and crying because they knew who did it. They knew that the one who wanted this country gone was the one who had loved it the most. 

A few meters away, debris shifted. Slowly, one by one, his friends turned towards the sound. They saw debris fall away, revealing two figures underneath what seemed to be a piece of the ceiling. They recognized the first figure as Wilbur. The second was a man that Tommy had never seen before. Large wings covering himself and Wilbur, protecting them from getting too hurt. The man pushed the wreckage off of them and stood. His wings were bent at odd angles, flight feathers bent in every which way. He pulled Wilbur to his feet and tried to help him balance, but Wilbur pushed him away. 

Tommy and the others were too far away to hear the conversation going on between Wilbur and the man, but they knew from body language alone that something was wrong.Wilbur had a smile on his face, but it was sad, slightly maniac. The kind of smile that you only see on someone who's lost it. He handed a sword to the man. Pushed it into his hands and looked him in the eye. The man looked terrified. And sad. Wilbur kept pushing the sword into the man's hand, mouth moving quickly, probably rambling at this point.

Wilbur's mouth moved one last time after that. The winged man ran the sword through Wilbur's chest. A quick, clean slash that had him dead in seconds. From where he stood, Tommy could make out that same maniac smile from before on his brother's face. He stared at the body, waiting for it to disappear. Waiting for Wilbur to come back. 

Tommy's heart lurched when he realized that the body wasn't disappearing. His pulse quickened as he saw the winged man drop to his knees, sobbing over Wilbur's body. The body wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing. It wasn't disappearing.  _ Just like Schlatt's. _

The next few hours were a blur. Techno and the withers. Being told to die like a hero. Tommy barely registered it. Stupid Techno and his metaphors. They didn't even make sense half of the time.

After the battle was over, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy went to retrieve the bodies of the deceased. They put Schlatt's in a casket in preparation of a funeral on a later date. They walked into what was left of the button room, finding the man from before sobbing over Wilbur's lifeless corpse. Tommy wanted to be sad. He really did. He wanted to be able to sob until no more tears could come out, but he couldn't. All he could find in his heart was rage. Anger. Anger at Wilbur for blowing it all up. Anger at himself for not being able to stop him. And most of all, anger at the winged man before him. 

Tommy stepped forward, "Hey!" No response. He stepped closer and tried again. Still nothing. Tommy got even more angry. First this man had killed Wilbur, and now he was ignoring him? He stepped next to the man kneeling on the ground, gripping him by the shoulder. 

"Hey! Listen when someone's talking to you!" The man still didn't say anything. Tommy was about to start yelling when Tubbo grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Tommy," He placed his hand on Tommy's, slowly guiding it away from the man's shoulder. 

Niki stepped forward, Fundy trailing behind her. She knelt down next to the winged man, looking at him with sympathy. Tommy was still mad. How could she look at him like that? This man was the one who....The one who killed Wilbur..

Nevertheless, she took the man's hand, speaking softly, "Hello. My name is Niki. Do you think you could tell us what happened here?" 

The man swallowed, wiping the tears from his face. He nodded slightly. Tommy and the others sat down to hear his story.

The man took a shaky breath and began, "Wilbur...He said that..That L'Manburg was his 'unfinished symphony, forever unfinished'. 'If I can't have it no one can'.. He said that he had to blow it up..That it was...It was never meant to be..." 

Tommy took a sharp breath upon hearing this. But it still didn't explain things. Thankfully, Tubbo spoke up. 

"But why'd you do it? Why'd you..." Tuboo looked like he was about to cry. He voice was soft, almost silent, "Why'd you kill him...?"

The man slowly trailed his gaze over everyone there. When his eyes locked with Tommy's, he shivered. Something about the winged man's gaze was unsettling. Hollow and cold. Broken.

The man dropped his gaze back to Wilbur's body. He stuttered as he explained, "Wilbur..He...He handed me the sword...He begged me to kill him...I...I didn't want to...But he wouldn't stop...he..." The man cut himself off with a sob.

Tommy bristled. He rushed forward, grabbing the man by his collar, pulling him up into the air.

He got into his face and shouted, "So that was a reason to kill him?! Because he asked you to? That's not fair!" The man's face was shocked. The others rose to their feet, but making no movements, just on guard. They knew better than to try and stop Tommy now.

Tommy kept yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't even know who you are! You show up and you kill him! Sure he went a bit mental near the end, but he was getting better! And now he's dead! Because of you! He was the only brother I had and now he's gone! He's gone... Forever.." Tommy's eyes pricked with hot tears threatening to spill. He let of the man a bit, sadness overtaking the anger.

The man looked at Tommy, shocked and confused. "He...He was your brother..?" He spoke clearly and quietly.

Tommy flicked his gaze upward to glare at the man. He spat out, "Yes! Why do you care? Having second thoughts? Well, it's too late for that, mister!" Tommy was full on crying now. angry tears mixed with sad ones. He let go of the man completely to wipe them away. 

The winged man turned to the others. He spoke slowly as he addressed them, "What were....What were your relations with... With Wilbur...?" 

Tubbo spoke first, "He was like a older brother, I guess. Or like your best friend's older brother. Which I guess he was.." 

Niki was next, "We were close friends." 

Fundy was the last one, "He was my dad. A shitty one, but my dad nonetheless."

At that, the man was even more shocked. He let out a soft, "Wil had a son.....?" He then let out a breathy laugh, "Guess I was a shitty dad, too.." 

Tommy snaps his head toward the man. The tears stopped momentarily. "You.....what?!"

The winged man had a small smile plastered on his face. He stuck out a hand in Tommy's direction, indication for a handshake, "Hello. My name is Philza. I'm Wilbur's father."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

At first Tommy hated it. He hated how people would assume that he and Philza were related.

"Wilbur was my brother," He'd say.

And they would respond with, "Oh I didn't know Phil had two kids!"

He hated it. He hated Phil.

But over time he learned to like the winged man. He never thought of him as his father, though. 

After all, the great TommyInnt raised himself. 


End file.
